


Moonless Nights

by SmilieDumdum



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Cryptids AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilieDumdum/pseuds/SmilieDumdum
Summary: Every month, when the night sky is no longer lit by the moon, Boris must go under his shadowy transformation. Fearing that Kamal would see him as a monster, he flees to the woods to hide for the night.However, Boris isn't the only one with a secret. And Kamal's growing worry will cause him to take action.
Relationships: Boris/Kamal, Habismal
Comments: 30
Kudos: 86
Collections: The Cryptids





	1. Picnic with the Looming Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while! I've been kinda unmotivated writing wise, but I should get back into the swing of things soon. I hope you enjoy this new fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every month, when the night sky is no longer lit by the moon, Boris must go under his shadowy transformation. Fearing that Kamal would see him as a monster, he flees to the woods to hide for the night.  
However, Boris isn't the only one with a secret. And Kamal's growing worry will cause him to take action

The evening seemed a little darker than usual. It was as if the sun was a glowing less in it's lonesomeness. While most wouldn't notice something so small, Boris did. He was always a little more aware the day before the New moon. It is a common misconception that the strangest things only happen on a Full Moon- while the moon can bear witness to some wild things, it is when it's attention lays elsewhere that things become most peculiar.

Typically, this never bothered Boris. He had never had anyone particularly close to him before, or even during, the Habitat so when the moon was new all he had to do to hide his shadow form was hide himself. No one ever noticed him do this, as there was no one ever looking for him. Hide in his room, in the woods, in his tower. It didn't necessarily matter where he was that night, so long as he could keep out of sight.  
Of course he learned to control his abilities outside of the new moon. It's why even when the sun is blazing he can keep his coat on, his skin still feeling cool to the touch. It's why you never really notice him enter a room despite him being a typically noticeable person (being 7 and a half foot tall, and all). It's why the inanimate objects he lays his lips on seem to spring to life- Well, some more than others. Despite being able to control it so well, Boris still could never prevent himself from becoming his shadow form during a New Moon. And now, he would have trouble to hide.  
This month's new moon did bother Boris, a lot. This was because, unlike all those months before, Boris had someone he was close to. Someone he hated the thought of scaring away... Again. Someone he truly cared about.

Kamal.

And the week prior, the two had agreed that Kamal would be staying at Boris' house. Kamal had said that his neighbours were getting a renovation, and the noise was causing him the loss of a lot of sleep. Being eager to help Kamal, Boris had said he could stay with him as long as it took for the renovation to be done. He got the spare room ready for Kamal, and Kamal shortly came over. However, it turned out the stay had lasted for a week. Potentially more. Boris had started to become more antsy and nervous, worried that Kamal would see him during the New Moon... And be less than happy to see his shadowy form. As much as Boris loved Kamal's company, he was wondering if it would be rude to tell him to leave.  
Probably.

And so the day before the new moon, Boris had been pacing and fretting as he considered how to deal with conundrum. Fortunately for him, Kamal had a full day at the dentistry he worked at and wouldn't be home until late evening...

Boris was already getting started on dinner. a simple steak casserole, with potatoes carrots and beans. It was going to be an early dinner, so Boris had time to adjust to himself changing. He only hoped he could escape Kamal's presence when that happened. He had decided he couldn't tell Kamal that Kamal had to leave, in case it hurt Kamal's feelings and made him worry that Boris was pushing him away, and so he was trying to come up with a different excuse. He could feign sickness, and go to bed early. That seems like the best option. Of course, Boris can't sleep when he's in his shadow form, and so he'll have to wait the night away. He could cope with it, though. But.. What if Kamal came up to check on him? Maybe he could say he's going out, and will be home really late, so Kamal shouldn't have to wait for him and should really just get to bed. That's a risky one though, if Boris stays out and Kamal Does wait, he might get worried about Boris staying out so long. He could... Tell Kamal. Boris paused as that thought crossed his mind... But then he imagined fear on Kamal's face. Saw horror and terror. Heard Kamal yelling, telling him to get away. Calling him a monster...

Boris set down the knife he was using, trying to stop his imagination from going into more detail. He focused on his breath, shaky at first, yet slowly evening out. Boris let out a gentle sigh. That settled it, he couldn't tell Kamal. He didn't think he'd have the strength to. Kamal was probably coming back from work now so... If Boris hurried with the food, he could probably leave a note saying he'd... Uh... He's sick or went out? Sick or went out... Out. He's out, he can't risk Kamal checking up on him and seeing anything. It's safer to leave for a bit. He was quick to finish cooking, packing some for himself, there wasn't any time to eat in. He set a plate aside for Kamal, left the food in the oven so it would be warm for him, and started on the note.

"Dear Kamal, I have important business tonight and so will be back very very VERY late. Din din is in the oven. Don't worry about me, I'll be here in the morning with a fresh pile of pancakes ready for you to wake up to :-)"

Boris read the note over and over again, making sure his spelling was alright and he didn't somehow give away where he'd go. He paused, looking around. From one of his bouquets he stole a flower, a lavender, and delicately placed it on the note so as to make it more noticable. He wouldn't want Kamal to miss it.  
Once the note was prepared, Boris got ready to leave. He put on his favourite coat, it was always comfiest to wear during transformation, took a small bag to carry his dinner and set off. No time to waste. 

Boris stepped outside into the cool evening air, a big change in temperature when coming out of a warm kitchen. He paused to get used to it, feeling his cheeks softly burn as they went rosy from the cold.  
Or maybe it was because Kamal was still deep in Boris' mind...  
Boris locked the door, trusting that Kamal had taken the spare keys. His shoes clicked against the cobblestone as he walked, it sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet that was settling down this evening.  
Where was Boris to head? Away from town would be a better idea, so he took a hard left. Perhaps the woods? There were many nights when Boris would do exactly that, just a mere shadow flitting between trunks and logs. It was the perfect cover, due to how dark it got under those trees. A blanket of black for Boris to blend into, not a single light source around to reveal him admist branches and ferns. Apart from fireflies, though those harmless little things could always be avoided with a bit of care. He knew how to be quiet too, how to avoid stepping on twigs and crunchy leaves so he would be as silent as he was unseen. Not to mention, the meadows nearby the woods were a lovely place for a picnic, though Boris would have no blanket to sit on. 

As the sky grew darker, the air became colder. Boris tucked his bag into his coat so he could plunge his hands into his pockets. He wasn't worried about how cold it got at night, as he wasn't affected by temperature when in his shadow form. Then again, temperature never really bothered him regularly, he couldn't count the amount of times he'd accidentally burned a hand on the stove or kettle and been completely unaware until he later felt the stinging, or Kamal found the minor injury and softly scolded Boris for not taking better care of it. It was strange how Boris seemed to repel excessive heat to a certain point. When in shadow form, his temperature usually dropped, probably past what regular people would feel comfortable. Boris found comfort in the cold, though.  
The walk to the meadow was peaceful, other than a few worried thoughts. There was a particular tree Boris liked to rest under, a weeping willow. He couldn't stay by it during the night, sadly, as it was a spot that fireflies gathered. But as he had yet to turn, he didn't mind the bright little friends that hovered near him curiously. He thought to leave a little bit of his casserole for them on the floor, but he didn't know if they ate beef.

The rows of lavender swung in the wind as a cool breeze brushed through. The long sweeping vines of the weeping willow wave and danced in the air, making Boris softly smile at the sight. This seemed to excite the fire flies as they sped around faster, less focused on Boris. On a night where the moon is much brighter, he should bring Kamal here. It's a beautiful place.  
Casserole finished, Boris packed up. He tucked the box and bag in his coat, stretching. The firefires spun around his outstretched arms, just out of grasp. Boris chuckled.  
"I have to go now, my little fiery friends. I'll be sure to visit in the morning if you're still awake."  
With that gentle farewell, Boris set down the path towards the woods. He could feel any remaining warmth draining from him as he walked. By the time he had reached the edge of the woods, his body had grown numb to it. He looked around, checking for movement, before allowing the previously repressed darkness to overcome him.

A tingling sensation moved down Boris' body as it was consumed by black. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. In, two seconds, out, two seconds, in, two seconds, out, four seconds, in, six seconds, out, six seconds, in. As his breathing slowed so did his heartbeat. He stood still, getting used to the feeling of being far more flexible than before, less restricted. Boris opened his bright red eyes, pupils dilated as he brings a hand forward. He moved it, stretching it to a birch tree. And it kept stretching, far past what it would in his normal state, until the palm delicately pressed against the bark of the tree. He walked forward, following his hand, until that arm was back to it's previous length.  
Boris was gone, suddenly, as he had slipped into the shadows of the woods.

The kitchen was still warm when Kamal came home. Well, he couldn't call it home as he didn't technically live there, but Boris' house was so welcoming to him in a way that calling it home did not feel out of place. Upon seeing the lavender and note, Kamal softly sighed. What was Boris up to? He had been looking forward to having dinner with him again, as they had done the past week, especially with how long a shift it had been. Kamal picked the lavander between his fingers, taking in the aroma as he thought...  
He may have let his mind wonder, during driving. Constantly leaning over people had given him a bit of a sore back, and knowing how eager Boris was to please it wouldn't have been out of character for him to offer to soothe it. Kamal had probably imagined the scenario a little too deeply, as he had plenty of time to on him commute home, and so couldn't help but feel disappointment at not being able to get that back rub he desired. Kamal read over the note again to see if there was any clue as to where Boris went. He ended up chuckling at the cute way Boris wrote dinner, and smiled at the thought of waking up to fresh pancakes in the morning.

Kamal shook his head, placing down the lavender to open up the oven. Casserole! Kamal put on the oven mitts, being careful with the hot bowl Boris had left his portion in. He loved Boris' cooking. And how thoughtful he is! And his company. And his smile.. Kamal swallowed, rubbing his cheek. Perhaps he was a little more than disappointed at not seeing Boris tonight... While he tried not to let that bother him as he ate, the food seemed just a little less flavourful tonight. Perhaps he could nap, and then by the time he woke up it'll be later and Boris will be home!  
Then Kamal could get that back rub! Or.. Just some time with Boris would be nice, doing anything. Kamal was tired anyway. He left the bowl half full on the counter, he'll tidy up later, and went to have that nap.


	2. Butterflies and Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamal is far too worried about Boris to stay put. He thinks he knows where he went, so that's where he's heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Nero for helping motivate me, ur a good friend ;-3 Enjoy!

The room was pitch black when Kamal woke up. Without moving, without even opening his eyes, he knew Boris wasn't back. He knew because if he had been, there would be a blanket draped over him. Either that or he'd be warmly tucked in his bed, Boris having carried him from the couch to his room. Kamal curled up slightly, softly sighing. After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep that stubbornly evaded him, Kamal turned on the lamp nearby and sat up. The light made him wince. He rubbed his face, feeling groggy from the too long nap. Kamal realized how dry his throat was when he struggled to swallow. He got up, stumbling to the kitchen.

Everything was as he had left it. The only difference was there was no homely warmth anymore. Kamal hugged himself as he turned on the kettle, sighing again. He cleaned up the mess he had left out. He was a little surprised to squint out the window and find it pitch black. Had he slept through the whole evening..?  
He turned, staring up at the clock. He had to double check the time, not quite believe it the first time.  
12 o'clock. No wonder he felt groggy, 5 hour naps tend to do that...  
Worry clung to Kamal as he turned to fix up his coffee. How could Boris not be back yet? At midnight? The note had said he'd be back late, but this is a bit ridiculous... Kamal downed the coffee, not caring when it burnt his tongue. He moved over to the note again, looking it up and down. No clue. He sighed out of frustration, rubbing his face. As he placed the note back down, his hand brushed against the lavender. Kamal stared at it for a moment.  
Lavender...  
The meadows? It's possible he was grasping at straws but... It did fit Boris to go somewhere like that. Kamal hadn't been down that way much, only a few exceptions...

Last time he went, Boris had taken him to pick wild lavender. Boris had wanted to plant them himself, and the best way to do that was to take then from the wild to harvest the seeds from them. Kamal had laughed at how Boris' basket was nearly spilling with the amount of various flowers he picked, his passion for flowers was so endearing. In the end Kamal had to carry some in his arms on the way back. Afterwards, Boris had insisted on burying his face in his belly because the many flowery scents had rubbed off on his shirt.... Thinking back to that made butterflies erupt in Kamal's stomach. He wondered if Boris had heard how fast his heart beat went when he got so close...

Kamal snapped out of his daydreaming. Before he could decide against it he was pulling on his coat and slipping on his shoes. He only hesitated when he realised it would be best to bring a flashlight, with how dark it had gotten. And his phone would be good too, in case he got lost and needed to look up directions. 

The night air was so cold it bit at any unprotected skin. When Kamal locked the door he tugged his coat around himself tighter, turning on his flashlight. He walked fast, hoping it will help keep him warm. There was a sense of urgency in his steps. He kept thinking of his objective, to prevent doubts from slipping into his head.  
Go to the meadows. Look for Boris. Get to the Meadows. Look for Boris. Don't get side tracked, find Boris...

To blend in so perfectly gave Boris a sense of freedom. He could do whatever he wanted in these woods. He could dance in silly ways and no one could laugh at him, he could run and jump and trip and no one would be any wiser, he could climb trees and balance on logs and no one would see it. That would be if there was anyone to do that, no one was out in these woods, as far as Boris had seen. Not a single soul out tonight. Boris had no witnesses in the dark. That's why he kept running and jumping and swinging past trees. He had to admit, despite the tension that he had previously had, he was having a lot of fun.   
He stopped under a particularly large tree, humming in thought. From under his arms, two more sprouted out, stretching and turning as he got used to the feeling of them. Mere seconds later he was shooting up the tree, going as high as he felt safe to. He sat upon a branch he felt thick enough to support him, and looked out along the tree tops. He wasn't high enough to see to the meadows, so he turned his attention to the sky. Stars glittered weakly behind thin veils of cloud. They peek out as they drift by. Boris reached upward with his two left hands as if caressing the stars. He stayed in that tree for a little while to rest. He'll be down to continue his parading through the woods soo enough, he had plenty of time to waste.

Lavenders rested undisturbed and sleeping. A sweeping light broke their rest, as a man wandered through the fields. Kamal was silently searching. He felt too tense to call out, yet. He wondered if Boris would really be out here, even in darkness someone so big shouldn't be very unnoticeable, right? Kamal wasn't sure.   
He stopped in his tracks, staring up at a weeping willow. It appeared to be... glowing...? Kamal gulped wonderful if it would be worth investigating. He decided a quick look would sufficr, in case there was someone there that could help. He slowly walked towards it. As he got closer, he realised it was not the tree itself, or a single light source, but tiny lights surrounding it. Fireflies, thousands of them. Kamal hesitated before walking below the long and drooping leaves of the willow. He turned his light off, not needing it here.  
The fireflies avoided him at first, sizing up the newcomer. A few braver fireflies dipped and flew nearer, and Kamal didn't dare reach for them. He didn't want to cause distrust.  
"H-Hello. Uhm. You wouldn't have happened to have seen a large, green man pass by, at any point, would you?"  
He whispered, feeling a bit silly asking bugs for help. It wasn't often Kamal talked to woodland creatures...  
A smaller group split off from the mass, buzzing gently. He did his best to read their body language and listen to their buzzing to decipher what they were saying...  
Yes we have!  
"Ok! That's good.. Do you know where he went?"  
Went to the woods!  
Kamal gulped. The woods? Why on earth would Boris go in there?  
"Th-the woods? But... It's... So dark in there, and I doubt he has a light..."  
Are you searching?  
"Uhm. Yes, I am searching for him."  
Need help?  
"Oh, do you want to help? I mean, I'm sure you'd all be able to find him a lot faster just from how many of you there are..."  
Good! We will light him up!  
"Uhm-"  
Before Kamal could think to thank the fireflies, they sped off into the crowd. Soon, groups had split from the majority and sped towards the woods. Kamal watched them go as other fireflies took to landing on him to rest.  
"Ah..."   
He hadn't expected such eager hospitality. Perhaps the fireflies had a soft spot for those like Kamal. He ran his hand through his hair, softly apologizing when it disturbed the fireflies resting on his head. The only problem to this was he wasn't sure whether the fireflies expected him to follow or stay put. As friendly as they seemed, Kamal felt too antsy to stay, but the woods didn't seem particularly welcoming...   
The fireflies did say they would "light him up", most likely refering to Boris. And chances are, they wouldn't be able to guide him anywhere, so they would be acting as a beacon to help Kamal find him.

Kamal set off, turning his light back on. A few fireflies followed him or stayed perched on his shoulders and head, not bothered by his movements. He followed a thin path that lead down to the edge of the woods, hesitating as he peered into the darkness. It was as if the darkness had become more than an absence of light, it was thick and suffocating to look at, let alone be in. Kamal sighed, placing his hand upon a birch tree to balance himself as he stepped over some shrubbery. He wasn't particularly scared of the dark, thankfully, but an edge of discomfort settled on him. The company of the few fireflies helped. He began walking, slow at first, not wanting to trip on anything. Can't be too careful in the dark...

Meanwhile, in more wreckless nature, it seemed Boris had found a creek. It was small, no thicker than his forearm. He was hopping over it back and forth, unbothered that he had already slipped a few times.   
His boots had gotten wet enough for some water to seep into one of them, so Boris took to balancing on a nearby log as he shook his leg to flick out the water. He, of course, slipped, and lay in the crunchy leaves giggling for a moment.   
A small cluster of light caught his attention, and he was quick to get up and slip behind a tree. Fireflies. A small cluster flying faster through the trees. Boris watched, careful to stay out of sight and not attract the attention of them, as they flitted past. Curious, they didn't usually move so quickly.... Boris hid for a little longer before carrying down the tiny stream, chasing the running water.


	3. Running around in circles, it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamal gets the absolute crap scared out of him. And then gets pretty fed up and making no progress and running around in circles. Kamal doesn't like woods.

Other than the gentle buzzing of the fireflies that accompanied him, and the crunching of leaves underfoot, the woods were an eerily quiet place. The torchlight flickered, causing Kamal to bite his lip.  
"Dooon't do that, that happens in horror movie situations, please dooon't..."  
He softly mumbled, much to the amusement of the fireflies. He hummed as he stomped around a tree, lifting his arm a bit higher.  
"I'm definitely glad you lot decided to hitch a ride, if the torch goes out at least I have you to rely on..."  
He was met with some reassuring buzzing. One firefly bumped against Kamal's cheek, causing a soft chuckle. Seems these bugs have claimed him as a friend.   
"I probably wouldn't have gotten far without the company either. I don't really know what your friends will do to get my attention if they find Boris but... It's nice to know I'm not the only one looking."  
They carried on through the dark. Every now and again they'd cross paths with other fireflies, mostly likely also on the hunt.  
The torch flickered again.

Something was stalking in the darkness. Blood red, glowing eyes scanned the surroundings as pointed ears picked up the disturbances in the silence. She moved fast, near silent. Her companion stayed close behind, but gave her room to show her skills in a hunt. They found the prey easily, he held a torch and was surrounded by a small cluster of fireflies. Easy to spot when there are no other light sources around. While she couldn't make out her prey's face, thanks to the light of the fireflies messing with her nocturnal vision, she could tell from the coat he tugged tighter around him that he had no hidden weapons. The torch flickered. Her prey's attention turned to the torch, giving her the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Seriously, it doesn't act up when I'm just going into the garden to check the bins, but I go into a spooky forest that I could easily get lost in and it wants to act up?"  
Kamal muttered, fiddling with the settings. He turned the light down slightly, hoping that will stop the flickering. He didn't notice the silent figure, slowly approaching.  
The fireflies did, however, react the glowing red eyes. They spun around Kamal, trying to warn him.  
"Huh? What are you lot doing?"  
A hiss from behind made Kamal freeze. He turned his head with a hint of hesitance, feeling his heart stop when he saw a glint of red glowing in the corner of his eye. They came close fast.  
Without thinking he ran. Cackles followed him. He didn't dare stop, even when he nearly slipped, even when brambles smacked at him as he raced past. He didn't stop when he felt his lungs burning. Kamal's adrenaline pushed him further. He couldn't tell if it was chasing him. He wasn't risking it.  
He came into a small clearing, panting heavily. He only stopped because he felt like he'd collapse if he didn't. He spun around to make sure nothing was following him. Kamal's face paled when he couldn't see the fireflies. Had he really outrun them? He must have moved too suddenly. He backed up against a tree, trying to regain his breath. He kept his torch pointing up, hands shaking.  
He heard more cackling, quiet this time. He moved the torch in the direction it came from, eyes scanning whatever he could see. Nothing. Maybe they were too far... or avoiding the light. Kamal was quaking like a leaf, gritting his teeth. Was someone really out there? Were they messing with him or a genuine threat? He didn't like this one bit. This had been bad enough as it was, now he lost his fireflies and was potentially being hunted down. Kamal swallowed, taking deep breaths. He listened intently, trying to hear if there was anything approaching. Nothing.  
That's good so far, right? Unless they know how to move silently... Dammit why did Kamal have to come out here? He could have just stayed at home and waited for Boris to come back. What are even the chances that he's out here?  
Snap.  
Kamal yelped, jolting to where he heard the twig snapping.

"I'm terribly sorry-"  
"Trencil???"  
The older gentleman nodded, taking a step back in hopes of calming Kamal's nerves.  
"Yes, I-"  
"What are you doing out here? Was that you? Why would you creep up on me in a place like this I nearly had a heart attack-"  
"Kamal."  
Kamal stopped talking. He was on edge, however, still shaken from the previous encounter. Trencil smiled apologetically at Kamal's distrustful gaze.  
"As I was saying, I apologize for letting Nat scare you. I wasn't aware it was someone familiar, you don't seem the type to wander around the woods so late."  
"Ah... Nat..."  
Kamal rubbed his face, relaxing slightly. That would explain the cackling. He was still shaking heavily.  
"Yes, she thought it would be fit to practice her scaring technique. Are you alright? You seem fit to faint. If you need to sit down it's quite fine."  
"I-I'm fine, it's fine."  
"You don't look it. What are you even doing out here? As far as I'm aware, your time isn't for another two weeks."  
Kamal's eyes widened. He had forgotten Trencil knew about his monthly transformations. He was quick to dismiss, not entire comfortable talking about it under the current circumstances.  
"I'm not out here for that. And- Why would I come to the woods for that? Easier to hide. I wouldn't want a werewolf getting me, word has it there's one around."  
"I know, I know. Just thought distracting your panicked thoughts would help."  
"Ah... Clever..."  
Kamal sighed, leaning up against the tree again. He notice the pair of red eyes peering at him from behind a tree. He wasn't scared now he knew it was only Nat. He stuck his tongue out at her.   
"The question still hangs in the air. Would you be trying to track down Shadowblooms for Boris? Nat and I have been on the hunt for those, but they're awfully rare, even on Moonless nights."  
"No, uhm... I'm actually looking for Boris himself. He... Said he had something he had to do, but he never came back and I got worried... The only clue I had was to go to the meadows, and it led me here..."  
Trencil nodded thoughtfully. Nat came out of the shadows.  
"We have to go, the bugs are gonna harrass you again."  
"Oh... Heh, Fireflies aren't very fond of the colour red, unfortunately. We'll keep an eye out, Boris seems like he'd be easy to spot."  
Kamal nodded. Nat stuck her tongue out at Kamal when Trencil turned back to him.  
"Some food for thought though. Perhaps you aren't the only one hiding monthly alterations. If he feels the need to spend his night in such an easy place to hide in, he may fear being seen."  
"Oh. Uhm. I'll keep that in mind."  
"The fireflies are coming. Hurry up."  
Trencil nodded to Kamal, following Nat away.  
"You should come over for Dinner some time! We'd love to have you!"  
Kamal waved weakly as he watched the two leave. 

He waited around, still needing to recover from the rush of adrenaline. He stared up at the moonless sky from a small hole between the trees as he caught his breath. He pondered over what Trencil said. Could it be Boris had his own transformations to worry about? Kamal didn't blame him for not telling if that was the case. Kamal hadn't exactly spoken of his himself, but being a were-goat isn't exactly a commonly foreseen ailment. And what kind of transformations occur at New moon? Kamal was only familiar with full moon transformations.  
Thankfully, the fireflies that had been previously accompanying him found him again, and Kamal sighed in relief as they settled back on their respective perches.  
"Not giving up your comfy sitting spots huh? I'm glad for that..."  
He could feel himself coming back to his senses, even if Nat's scare had left him a little more anxious than before. Once he felt fit to walk, he left the clearing. 

Alas, the creeks had led Boris to a rather sad little pond. No fish, frogs or even weed sat in it. It was more a puddle that anything else. After examining it, Boris quickly lost interest and wondered which direction he should go next. Perhaps he should climb a tree to check if the sun was rising yet? No, too soon, it hadn't felt like much time had passed, and there was no shift in his body that signified Boris being able to return to normal form. But which direction? He had yet to go upstream, but he didn't want to walk back to spots he'd already seen. As he pondered, small dots of yellow slipped by. Boris ducked out of habit, keeping out of sight of the fireflies.  
Curious. There was so many around, this was just one of many times he'd had to shy away from their light. He thanked the fact he could at least control how much his orange eyes glowed, or else he'd have surely been spotted by now. Boris crept the opposite way that the fireflies went, soon breaking into a sprint as he went to search for the next interesting thing to do.  
Little did he know, a single firefly witnessed him get up and run off. That firefly sped after him.

One because two, two because ten, and ten because a more noticeable cluster of fireflies. Boris noticed them, and sighed at somehow having grabbed their attention.  
"No no, shoo shoo! I can't be around you at night, I'm too scary to be seen!"  
The fireflies could understand Boris but paid no attention to his words. As his powers didn't contain any sort of understanding between woodland creatures, there was no way he could understand what they were trying to achieve. The fireflies continued to buzz around him, causing an obvious silhouette.  
"Is that how you lot want to play, hmm? Well, I have bigger legs than any if you combined! I'd like to see you keep up!"  
And so Boris ran, charging through trees and leaping over logs in a frenzy. The cluster of fireflies chased after him, determined to keep up. Any they passed by others joined in the group that chased after him, gradually getting bigger.

"You... You don't suppose anything bad happened to him, right?"  
Kamal mumbled. He had been trying to hold off on such thoughts, but now his anxiety was raised he couldn't help but begin to truly worry.   
"I mean... I haven't seen him all day. I don't know how long before I came home he was here. He's definitely been for many hours. He could be anywhere in these woods..."  
The fireflies tried to reassure Kamal, bumping against his cheek or spinning around his head. It didn't distract him though.  
"Trencil said he could be having transformations... He's.. Not a dangerous guy, but I wouldn't be surprised if he'd found a way to mess up if it's only himself on the line. His self preservation is a little scewed, I should know from all the times he's burnt his hands while cooking, hah..."  
Kamal sighed.

Boris didn't necessarily burn his hands often, but when he didn't he didn't really take notice of the injury. Usually Kamal has had to usher Boris to the kitchen to clean and put cream on it. He'd always try to scold Boris when this happens, but whenever he was taking care of Boris' would Boris would lean over Kamal to watch him. It flustered him to no end, making whatever words he was going to say melt away and turn to some gentle reminder to take care of himself. At least Kamal could busy himself on Boris' hands.. If he looked up and made eye contact, he'd probably swoon, and That would be embarrassing..

"And Boris' hands are really big. Like, bigger than my head! Soft too, maybe it's because I insist on looking after them, but, well, you know. His fingers kind of end in claws, it's strange but I like it- Aaaaahh oh no I'm gushing-!"  
The fireflies spun around Kamal, entertained at his embarrassed realisation. He stopped, sitting on a log to groan and hide his face.  
"Gaaaah-! Give me a minute- Stop- No stop bumping on my hands I'm not uncovering my face until I've stopped blushing."  
Kamal sat there for a while. Sitting did help calm his previous anxiety.  
"I'll keep looking in a bit, my feet hurt... Maybe we could go back to the willow to recruit more fireflies..."

These fireflies were stubborn. Boris stopped short of a clearing, huffing as he was swiftly surrounded.  
"You do not quit, do you?"  
Boris sprouted his extra pair of arms, shooting up a tree once more. The fireflies followed him like before. Boris scanned along the trees as he climbed, perching on a branch as he retracted his secondary pair if arms.  
"I'd like to see you keep up with someone who's been propelled!"  
Boris was about to do something risky, dangerous and wreckless. Once he had spotted a tree that had a branch that seemed thick enough to support his weight, but thin enough to give some bounce, he went forward with his risky, dangerous and wreckless plan. He stood as part of the swarm of fireflies slipped back between the trees. Boris took a deep breath...  
And leapt off the tree.

Kamal jumped as large cluster of fireflies shot past him, making him shriek. Some split off, dancing around him before charging back.  
"Ah! Did they find him? Come on-!"  
Kamal ran after the cluster, not waiting for an answer. His own fireflies flitted by in excitement at the prospect of tonight's antics coming to a hopeful end. Kamal's heart beat fast as he followed the light of the Fireflies.

The floor came up fast but Boris' hands snapped forward to latch onto the branch previously in his sights. It creaked under his weight as he swung but held shape, launching him through the trees. He yelled in excitement as he soared, not realising he had no plan for landing.

Kamal came running into the clearing he had previously visited. He looked around expectantly.  
"... We... We were just here... And Boris isn't here."  
He sighed, leaning against the tree.   
"This is hopeless. I'll never find him. I might as well go home, this isn't working..."  
Kamal was about to slide down the tree, when he heard a yell. He stood straight, head snapping to the direction it came from. The fireflies buzzed him excitement once more. Kamal was quick to follow the sound... But the fireflies hung back, for fear of causing Boris to flee again.

Boris' landing had been less that graceful. Thankfully he was not hurt, simply winded from bouncing off of a log. He lay in the leaves, recovering as he rubbed his chest.  
"Not... My brightest moment... At least I escaped the bugs."  
He hummed to himself as he sat up, double checking to make sure that none had followed him. He was met with darkness, and smiled at the coast being clear. He flopped back down, rolling around in the leaves. The crunching was such a satisfying sound. The snap of a twig caused him to stop, due to him not feeling any under him... He looked up, and above the log the light of a torch shone. Boris did his best to remain as still as possible.   
"Come on... I could have sworn.."  
Boris' throat went dry as he heard the voice. It was unmistakable.  
"But the fireflies... And I heard... Dammit! Where is he? Dammit..."  
Boris' hear skipped a beat. Was.. Kamal looking for him? Had he come all this way to find him?  
"Come on, Boris, of all places to disappear in..."  
He was. Boris felt his heart sink at Kamal's dejected tone. And yet he didn't move. He was in a mixture of shock and worry at Kamal suddenly appearing. He needed to work through his racing thoughts before he could think to take action. He listen as Kamal stumbled away, staying ever so still.  
Boris slowly sat up, frowning.  
So he was faced with a problem. A very big one. Kamal was looking for him, and most definitely worried about him. This means many things...   
1\. Is that if Borus continues to hide he'll feel increasingly guilty as it's not actually helping...   
2\. Kamal might ask questions if Boris doesn't reveal himself...   
3\. Boris had worried Kamal so much he came looking through dark, scary woods hoping to find him despite how unlikely that is. That fact made Boris' lip quiver....   
4\. Boris can either face the music and tell Kamal what's happening to him... Or continue to lie and worry Kamal... However.  
5\. Is that... Kamal really might not be scared of Boris' shadow form, if he cares enough to come looking. Maybe Boris misjudged him..  
Once Boris had gotten his thoughts straight, he stood up and dusted himself off. He knew what he needed to do. However, doing it in the woods would be less than ideal.

He was fast as he sped through the woods one last time. It wasn't long until he had burst out of them. He skipped past the meadow, heading straight to the weeping willow.  
"Hello! I am back! I know it is not morning but I need help!"  
The fireflies parted but listened.  
"My friend came here earlier I believe. Some of you tried to help him find me. I've been cowardly, and I really need to see him to apologize for it. Could any of you lead him back here?"  
Boris waited, staring up at the fireflies nervously. After a few minutes a small group split off, heading to the woods.  
"Thank you!"  
Boris called after them.  
He watched as they disappeared, softly sighing to himself. He leaned against the tree, waiting for Kamal.

"What do you mean he jumped off a tree??"  
Kamal could feel his blood pressure rising. He hoped the fireflies were messing with him.  
"That's not something people can do and just... Get up from!"  
He seemed fine! Was what various fireflies seemed to be replying.  
"Seemed to be- What- If he was fine then where IS he?"  
Kamal had to sit down.  
"I don't know whether to go back to that clearing or not. He's not around there but he fell off a tree? Boris may be strong but... Come on, a Tree, especially the one back there, it wasn't short!"  
Various fireflies landed on him or fluttered around him, trying to reassure him. The fireflies filling him in were doing quite the opposite.  
Maybe he lacks bones.  
"Boris does not lack bones. People don't lack bones."  
Bones made of water.  
"No. Stop it. That's not- No. Seriously, how did you think telling me Boris fell out of a tree would be reassuring??"  
Didn't fall. Jumped!  
"Big difference! I'm going to have a heart attack."  
Kamal put his head in his hands, sighing loudly. He was too busy trying to calm himself to notice a surge in firefly population. He only looked up when they started smacking against his head.  
"Stop bumping into me you'll only injure yourselves."  
Home! Come home!  
"Yeah, I wanna go home, but I can't without Boris."  
Not yours. Ours.  
"Oh, the willow tree?"  
Kamal stood, frowning.  
"Is he there or are you just tired of being in the woods? I don't blame you, this place sucks..."  
Kamal sighed, following the fireflies once again. He wondered how much longer he'll be walking around in circles. It was really tiring him out. His feet dragged, and he slouched as he stumbled along.

He hoped he could go home soon, though didn't have any expectations to at this rate. If only he knew what, or who, awaited him.


	4. Confessions and affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion.
> 
> Boris finally faces his fears and talks to Kamal.

The fireflies had become used to Boris' presence. They gently landed in his hair, taking rest in the comfortable locks. Boris remained stiff, nervous feelings tangling in his gut. He only moved when a firefly landed on his nose, opening his palm and gently ushering it off his face. Other fireflies joined it on his palm, and for a moment Boris was left with a sense of tranquility. 

Kamal stepped over the shrubbery, sighing. He looked at the weeping willow and for a moment held the urge to turn home and rest. Forget this ever happened and don't ask questions in the morning. The only reason he didn't was just in case Boris really was there, just in case he was just a short walk from a conclusions to this weird and draining night. As Kamal shuffled towards the tree he comforted himself with some... Indulgent thoughts. Simple, soft things, like his hand being delicately held by a hand far bigger than his. Feeling sharp claws gently running through his hair, massaging his scalp. Curling up into a warm, soft body that carefully cradles him...  
He snapped out of the warm thoughts when he passed under the willow's drooping leaves. His eyes widened as they set on the man before him. His heart fluttered, recognising the man Kamal was so hopelessly in love with despite his changes.

Boris straightened as he too looked at Kamal, orange eyes brilliant and glowing against the surrounding black. Boris felt his throat seizing up when he saw Kamal's wide eyes. Though he was thankful Kamal wasn't yet running... Boris had to take a big breath before he could speak again.  
"Kamal... I... Am sorry for trying to-OMF-!"  
He was surprised when Kamal ran into him, throwing himself at Boris to hug him. Kamal's hands clung to his coat as he squeezed as tight as he could, face buried in Boris' chest. Boris' face softened, worry easing away, and he wrapped his arms around Kamal. They stood embraced for a long time. They only parted when Boris pulled back, reaching down to brush a strand of hair out of Kamal's face.  
"I was so scared you'd run away from this."  
Boris whispered, as if speaking too loud would cause him to.  
"I should have been honest but... I was terrified of the thought of losing you..."  
Boris teared up, and Kamal was quick to wipe the tears from his face.   
"Never. I'd never run from you. I care about you too much to."  
There were three more words to that sentence Kamal wanted to say. He wanted to say them so badly, but he still hesitated. The two were gazing at each other, neither wanting to pull away.  
"I care about you too. That's why I was scared. I've never cared so much for someone before."  
Three words slipped off the tip of Boris' tongue.  
"We.. need to communicate a little better then, don't we? Make sure there isn't any more... Misunderstandings between us, right?"  
Kamal's eyes flickered to Boris' lips for a second. Just a second. He realised he was leaning in. Boris softly nodded his head, though Kamal didn't notice this. He only noticed how close they were, how Boris seemed to feel cold but it wasn't uncomfortable. How his eyes were half lidded and he seemed to be pulling him closer. How much Kamal needed to be even closer. Kamal couldn't resist it anymore. He broke the distance, pushing his lips against Boris'. Boris squeaked in mild surprise but melted into it, leaning to dip Kamal. Kamal wrapped his arms around Boris' neck, butterflies erupting in his stomach. It was soft but needy, so full of pent up emotions and pining. Neither wanted to pull away. 

Boris did pull back eventually, however, smiling wide as he gazed at Kamal. Kamal smiled back, slightly breathless.   
"I love you."  
They said it in unison, no hesitation. After a pause the two burst into giggles, giddy from the affection and confession. Boris rested his forehead against Kamal's, heart fit to burst with joy.  
"Funny. I thought you would run away if you saw me like this. Never did I think you'd kiss me."  
Kamal softly giggled, running his hand through Boris' hair.   
"Me neither. I mean, I'd always think it'd be you kissing me.."  
"Oh? So you've thought of this before?"  
Kamal spluttered at Boris' teasing tone, blushing heavily.   
"As if you haven't!"  
"No no no, don't let me stop you. Actually why don't you laminate how it'd happen, hm, what's your dream kiss?"  
"Boriiiiiis! That's embarrassing!"  
Boris laughed at Kamal's whine, stealing another quick kiss.  
"Sorry, can't help myself. Your blush is so cute in the flies' light."  
"Oh my goood!"  
Boris giggled as Kamal hid his face, hugging him close. After a pause, Kamal softly mumbled.

"Night time did always seem more intimate. I'd imagine we'd confess somewhere more homely, though, the light of the moon shining in from a window would frame your face in a way that made me blurt it out. You'd... Reciprocate, and before anything else kiss in the moonlight."  
"Ah. It's a pity I don't turn from the moon, then."  
"No, no, this was perfect. Far better than I could imagine. I wouldn't have had it any other way."  
"Wouldn't trade it for a full moon kiss?"  
"Ha! Definitely not. Surprise surprise, I have my own transformationto worry about then."  
Boris looked at Kamal, eyes wide.  
"You're kidding! Don't pull my leg, I might trip!"  
"No really! I'm a weregoat."  
"Now I Know you're teasing me."  
"I'm not, I'm not! Look-"  
Kamal carefully took Boris' hand, pressing his palm to the side of his head. Boris smiled at the action, gently feeling over Kamal's scalp.  
"The bumps. I told you not to worry about those when you found them, remember? Tip of my horns. They come out at full moon."  
"Oh my goodness, I'm such a dummy-"  
"I mean people don't tend to know about weregoats as they were never much of a problem compared to werewolves."  
"Now I see why you're so on edge around Trevor."  
"Trevor? What?"  
"Oh, you didn't know he's a werewolf?"  
"Oh my god-"  
"Hah! Don't worry, I didn't know until recently myself. Jim came to me sometime two months back, confused because he'd grown overnight a ton of hair, Didn't know who else could help. We tracked it down to it being from when Trevor bit him while they were at the habitat. It remained inactive for quite some time!"  
"Jim too?? God, no wonder I feel so intimidated by him recently. I thought it was just a developing fear of authority figures."  
Boris laughed once more. Kamal smiled, beyond happy to see Boris so elated. He could gossip like this all night had it not be soon til dawn.

A yawn interrupted his thoughts. Boris softly tutted.  
"Are you tired? We can make our way home, if you'd like."  
"I don't mind. I had a long nap before coming here."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I... Don't really want this to end yet. Might wake up thinking it was a dream."  
Boris softly smiled, leaning down to whisper to Kamal.  
"Then I'll be sure to kiss you when you wake, so you know for sure it wasn't."  
"Gaaaah don't do that!! Don't whisper that's! Mmnph!"  
Kamal hid his face as he got embarrassed again, much to the delight of Boris.  
"You'll have to get used to it! No longer do I have to internalise my thoughts of how precious you are~"  
"I'm going to die oh my god-"  
Boris stuck his tongue out as he smiled, loving how easy it was to tease Kamal. He sat down, tugging him down with him. Kamal didn't object to this.  
"Are we staying here to watch the sun rise?"  
Kamal nodded, uncovering his face. Boris softly tilted his chin up so Kamal would look at him.  
"That's good, I'd love to see the light shine in your eyes."  
Kamal's face quickly went red. Boris smiled, quickly holding Kamal's hand so he couldn't hide again.  
"Nooooo!"  
"No? You don't want to see the sunrise?"  
"Boris I'm too tired for this, don't bully meee."  
"So you Are tired."  
"Oh my God. Boris."  
"Boris on it's own will do fine."  
"Aaaah!!! Stop this!"  
Boris chuckled as he kissed Kamal's nose. Kamal huffed, but couldn't wipe the happy smile from his face.

The fireflies danced around the two slowly. They watched in comfortable silence as the fireflies rejoiced at the newfound love. Kamal softly chuckled at some of the words he noticed thrown around, he didn't think these bugs could find people this endearing. 

As the sky gradually gained light the swarm lowered, fireflies retreating back to the woods. Boris stood, picking Kamal up with him, and he walked forward out from under the willow tree. Kamal wasn't unused to being picked up, but right now he couldn't help but feel butterflies at the closeness. It made a goofy grin appear on his face, which in turn made Boris smile. The few fireflies that had accompanied Kamal in the woods followed and fluttered around the two.   
"Would you mind me setting you down, or are you too comfortable?"  
"I don't mind."  
Boris nodded softly. He gave Kamal another kiss before gently setting him down. Kamal watched Boris as he stepped forward. Soon, the sun was peaking over the horizon, the first rays of sunshine hitting Boris. The black slowly melted down Boris, warmth replacing it. Kamal stared as the black drained to the floor before growing out into a long shadow behind Boris. The way the gentle sunlight framed his face made Kamal feel weak. He could get lost in the gorgeous imagery.

Boris glanced back and caught Kamal staring. He winked. Kamal looked away, feeling his face burning. It'll definitely take some time getting used to all the embarrassment, especially because he can't help but feel like Boris won't give him many breaks from it. A smile was stuck on Boris' face as he turned and moved back to Kamal.  
"Is this an improvement?"  
"Huh? MMH-!"  
Boris swept Kamal off his feet, quite literally, as he pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. They felt warmer now. Kamal's hands found their way into Boris' hair, making Boris let out a purr.   
"I've wanted to do that to you for so long~"  
"Aaaaa...."  
Boris chuckled, glancing up.  
"The sunset is quite pretty, don't you think?"  
Kamal took the bait, staring up to the sky. He quietly admired the rising sun, and how it highlighted the clouds in pink and orange. Meanwhile, Boris' eyes stayed glued to Kamal, watching the shine in his eyes like he had wanted to.  
He couldn't recall the last time he had seen something so beautiful. He took note of how Kamal's hair framed his face, how the light made his soft blush more noticeable, the lovesick smile gracing his features. Boris also notice how his eyelids drooped heavily.  
"Let's get you home. You need a nap."  
"Waaah-?"  
Boris turned on his heels, already walking when Kamal objected.  
"But the sunrise-! It's not even gotten half waaay."  
"I know you just want this to last longer, Kamal. But you're tired, it is very obvious."  
"Psssh, nooo."  
"Yeees! Think about it this way- The faster you rest, the faster you'll wake up to a steaming plate of pancaaaake~"  
"Oh my god, you're right..."  
Boris smiled at how easily Kamal was convinced by his cooking. Kamal laid his head against Boris' chest, stifling a yawn.  
"You wake me up when you're done making them, though.."  
"I will, Promise. I said I'd kiss you awake already, anyway."  
Kamal was already asleep. Boris smiled, continuing to walk home.

Warm. That was Kamal's first thought as he began to stir. He could feel something draped over him. Too heavy to be the blanket from the couch. He didn't care to work it out, he was still half asleep. Next thing his sleep riddled brain took in was the delicious smell of baked goods. Kamal stirred a little more at the smell, his stomach grumbling.  
What really woke him up, though, was a soft kiss being pressed to his cheek. His eyed fluttered open just as Boris kissed his nose, and a sleepy giggle slipped out.  
"Awww. Rise and shine, my calla lily, I have breakfast ready for you."  
Kamal sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Boris pressed another kiss to Kamal's head, smiling as the squeak he got in return.  
"Are you going to follow me into the kitchen, or do you want me to carry you?"  
Kamal raised his arms in reply. Boris chuckled in amusement, plucking his lover off the couch, still bundled in his giant coat, to carry him to the kitchen. Boris sat him down at the table, smiling when Kamal sleepily kissed his cheek.  
"Cute."  
"Mmnnn."  
He passed Kamal a plate, bringing forward the pancakes. He was eager to eat, humming in enjoyment as Boris sat opposite.  
"Goooood?"  
"Mmmmmmmm."  
"You're sooo cute."  
"Mnnnnnnn.."  
Boris giggled, definitely agreeing with himself when Kamal squinted at him. How could someone with messy bed hair, a comically large coat draped over them and cheeks puffed out thanks to being overfilled with pancakes Not be cute? Kamal had no leg to stand on if he objected to it, if he even could with all the food in his mouth.. Boris helped himself too, the pair eating in comfortable silence. 

"Sooo."  
Boris looked up when Kamal spoke up.  
"Saturday, 12 am, meet at the baloney hut. Sound good?"  
"Huh?"  
"Date. I'm asking you out on a date."  
"Oh!"  
Boris blushed as he nodded, smiling a wide and precious smile that made Kamal feel light headed.  
"Yeah. Yeah that sounds good!"  
His long fingers tapped happily against the table.  
"Ah, and, Uhm. Say, I needed a place to stay during the full moon-"  
"You're always welcome here Kamal. I mean, if you moved in I'd be pretty happy about that.."  
"Really? C... Could I?"  
The two stared at each other for a moment.  
".. Get Parsley to handle the paperwork?"  
"Yep, yep."  
Kamal noddled, picking at his last pancake. Boris clasped his hands together.  
"Then it's settled! We'll have to go get your stuff."  
"That was easy. I don't really have much I care much about keeping. You think we won't be going a little fast?"  
"You have lived here for the past week, why not extend the stay?"  
"Fair point... Wait, wait, hold on.. Have you gotten any sleep...?"  
Boris paused, nibbling on his lip. Kamal put doen his fork, fully ready to reprimand him.  
"You haven't."  
"I can't sleep during transformation! It's not my fault!"  
"You're going to bed."  
"Ah, but-"  
"No buts! I'll cuddle you if I have to."  
"Ah... Well, when you put it like that..."  
Boris smiled as Kamal shooked his head.  
"You're a big softie. Let's get you to bed."  
"Alright, Alright, but I call dips on big spoon~"  
"Pfff fine fine fine just! Go!"  
Kamal stood and ushered Boris out of the kitchen, following him upstairs. Boris was eager to flop onto his bed with Kamal in his arms.

Such thrilling nights do tend to call for a lazy day after. With eachother's comfortable company, they'll no doubt be staying in bed until noon.


End file.
